


A Monumental Change

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Gen, Jaster cannot say "no" to Obi-Wan, Mandalorians will adopt anything, Mentions of Slavery, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a little imp and we all love him for it, Obi-Wan decided that maybe Qui-Gon wasn't the best for him, event he kid falsely claiming to be yours, how can you say know to that?, it is virtually impossible, time traveling, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Obi-Wan makes a different set of decisions in his time line. Who knows how this will end.
Relationships: Arla Fett & Jango Fett, Arla Fett & Jaster Mereel, Jango Fett & Jaster Mereel, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Jaster Mereel
Comments: 78
Kudos: 744
Collections: Anything But Qui-Gon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> have I written this before? is this a more detailed version? I don't know.

Obi-Wan bit his bottom lip; the Monument stood on the landing pad like a giant slug after a meal of roses. He didn’t want to get on it; he knew what hell awaited him on Bandomeer, and on Melida/Daan. He never did stop that civil war, a standard year later they were at it again. All those children dying. His Master ignored the call of the Force because of his attachments….

Obi-Wan had wondered where he’d learnt that from; Qui-Gon loved to lecture about attachment but his own almost always got him in trouble somewhere in the galaxy. Hell, he didn’t even apologize after Melida/Daan when Obi-Wan had returned. Obi-Wan knew he had made the right decision, yet he had to grovel in front of the Council. He had to be perfect for five years and then even more. And be cast aside for Anakin. Only to raise him and watch him fall. At least, there, he understood why Qui-Gon swore off teaching after Xanatose. Only, what he didn’t understand was that everyone made their own decisions, and had to own up to the consequences of said decisions. 

So when he spotted an old crone making her way over to him, and the Mandalorians chatting a few yards away. Obi-Wan made a decision. It would change everything from here on out. But maybe, maybe Anakin would never be found. Maybe he and his mother would be bought out of slavery by someone else. Maybe, his Jedi Family would survive Order 66. 

If he stayed and went to Bandomeer; if he lived through that hell again, saved Qui-Gon again, maybe this time would be different. Maybe he could save the Galaxy…

The Force nudged him. Obi-Wan sighed just as the old crone grabbed him up. “There you are!” she said in a shrill voice. “How dare you disappear like that, I am old and…” Obi-Wan wasn’t interested in her speech as others looked on. Instead, he gave a shrill shout of his own. 

“BUIR! BUIR!” he yelled. Because if there is one thing a Mando can’t ignore it is a child, and if there is another thing a Mandalorian can’t ignore, it’s a child in trouble. 

“Shut up, shut up…” the old woman tried. Sadly, Obi-Wan remembered the stories of the child slave rings. Of elderly women kidnapping spaceport kids into them. Coruscant would take another year to go after those rings. And the feelings he got from this lady were dark. Very dark, she was not nice. She tried to drag him towards the nearest exit. The Mandalorians however had heard him. 

The group started to head towards them; even as Obi-Wan called for a parent he didn’t have but no one actually knew that. And going by the red cape of the lead Mando, he had to be the Mand’alore. This was just getting better and better. 

Obi-Wan lent away from the woman, but she wouldn’t let go of his arm. And he really didn’t want them to know what he was just yet. It’d be weird for a twelve year old to know Mando if he had never been to Mandalore, wouldn’t it? 

“Let the Adik go.” the red caped Mando demanded. “We will make certain of where he belongs with the space port authority.” Said authorities were striding their way, two burly wookies who looked ready to kill. 

“He is my grandson, he ran off and I just want to take him home….”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes; “You’re kidnapping children into the slave rings you old bat, we all know it.” he said. The onlookers were watching them all closely. Then Obi-Wan got a brilliant idea. 

“Buir, you won’t let her take me, will you?” he turned to the Mando in the red cape, his eyes as innocent as he could make them. That got a snort out of a couple of the younger Mando’s. Everyone else watched, fascinated. But Obi-Wan knew by the look on the old woman’s face that he had won. 

“Oh, I didn’t know...that we were related…” 

She tried. The two wookies rolled their eyes, said something in their language and then arrested her. Obi-Wan rubbed at his wrist, her grip was pretty hard. He grinned at her as she was lifted and taken away. The Wookie Security guards didn’t look as if they wanted to do more paperwork on an attempted kidnapping. 

Obi-Wan then looked around awkwardly at the Mando’s. “So….uhhhh….about that Buir thing….” his Mando was perfect, his accent even more so. “I uh…….” 

“You have a family anywhere?” Jaster Mereel asked. Obi-Wan shook his head. 

“Well, it looks like you found one, and we’re on our way to Mandalore.” he returned in Mando’a. 

Obi-Wan smiled; “I hear it’s quite nice this time of year…” 

Then, the Monument whirred to life and started its lift off. On it were the mining companies at odds and Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan didn’t look as it took off for parts he never wanted to see again. This was a monumental change, and Obi-Wan decided that he needed to see where this would go. Jaster took his hand and his pack and led him to their own ship. The other Mando’s shored up the back end. Obi-Wan felt at home as they all slipped inside the spaceship. The Force bounced around excitedly. Yes. this is where he belonged, it seemed to whisper. And Obi-Wan couldn’t agree more. 

  
  



	2. Jaster and the Manda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan didn't think he picked one of the most mother hens of the whole galaxy to be his parent. but here he is anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't gonna write another chapter but this happened.

Jaster would take every single kid if he could; he had raised several in the clan to adulthood and enjoyed his grandchildren very much. Arla and Jango were soon to head off on their own adventures and leave their aging Buir to his own devices. He had yet to choose a lover for his waning years, his heart was set on another Adika to raise. Another chaos maker to make his days bright. 

So, of course, when he heard the shouts of; “Buir! Buir!” from a very small child who was being dragged away by someone not Mandalorian. Jaster couldn’t ignore it. Arla and Jango followed, the others fell away and made a clear road for them. Jaster got a good look at the kid. Red hair, freckles on his cheeks and not old enough for armour quite yet. 

But what Mando in their right mind would leave their adika alone in a space port. Jaster hadn’t done that until Jango and Arla were well into their twenties. Honestly….the nerve of some…

Then the kid reached out to him; something in the Manda told Jaster that this was his. This kid belonged to him. He had found exactly what he was looking for. He says a few things, the old woman gives an excuse. Tries to claim clan ties but everyone knows its not true. 

The Wookies seem intent on leaving the kid there with them. After all, Mandalorians don’t hurt children, so whatever happens to the Mando adika isn’t their business anyway. They take the old woman with them though. 

Jaster takes the child with him. Jango and Arla scurried behind, making certain no one would attack from behind. This felt right.

&*&*&*&*&

Jaster had Obi-Wan fed and bathed and put to bed by the time they left the atmosphere. Jango and Arla stayed out of most of the mother henning that their new sibling had garnered from their Buir. Happy to finally be left alone. They loved him dearly, but sometimes he could be overwhelming. Especially if he thought they hadn’t eaten enough or slept enough. 

Obi-Wan didn’t exactly whine at him, but had come close. Just to pull it back and try a different tact, but he got nowhere with the older man. Arla felt that there was something strange about it. 

“Buir.” she approached after Jaster had tucked his newest into bed. “I heard some of what Obika was saying, those are techniques that politicians use.” 

“Yes, we may have adopted a run away after all.” Jaster smiled. He wasn’t going to give Obi-Wan up for nothing. Arla wasn’t here for that. 

“Do you think he might not be what he’s saying to be?” she asked. 

“What do you mean?” Jaster asked. 

“I just mean, I have a feeling that maybe there is more to Obi-Wan than meets the eye.” 

Jaster took a good long look at her, then smiled. “You are blessed by the Manda, I’ll keep this in mind.” he promised her. 

&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan could hear a little bit of the conversation from his bunk. He’d been tucked in well. He could hardly move at all. But when he heard the last few sentences. He almost cried. Which was silly, he was an old man in a twelve year old body. And he was crying over things he had let go years ago? That didn’t make sense. 

The Force swirled around him and settled like another heavy blanket over him. It whispered about how much he is loved by it, Cosmic Forces tended to do those types of things, and how much he was going to be loved in the future. That there was no fear, only peace. Obi-Wan opened himself to the Force. It called him to sleep, and it took his worries. Acceptance, it seemed to say. 

Here is what he wanted his whole other life. Acceptance. He needn’t be perfect, he needn’t prove himself. Or work himself to the bone. He could just be. And wasn’t that what he’d been longing for as a child? 

He slipped off into dreamland, unaware that Jaster had looked in on him, and saw the soft golden glow of something hovering above Obi-Wan. He didn’t want to disturb whatever the Manda was doing and so closed the door with a soft hiss and went to bed himself. All of his children were blessed by Manda, especially Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

  
  



	3. too much information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to happen.

Obi-Wan followed after Jaster, clutching his school bag to his small frame and trying very hard to not anger the man further; he knew though, that no matter what happened Jaster would never be violent towards him, so there really wasn’t anything to fear. 

“Obika.” The man turned and his tone was rather harsh. “What were you and Kryze speaking about?” He removed his helmet and set it on the large desk taking up a corner of the main room. 

“Satine and I were talking about….about what I’d do when you weren’t in power anymore.” Obi-Wan replied. He told the truth because every time he had been taken to task about something, he had learnt to lie. Master Jinn lied through his teeth most of the time, and so his Padawan obviously would have picked it up. If there was ever a time to unlearn these bad habits, now was the time. 

“What did she say?” 

Obi-Wan sighed and hung his school bag up by the front door. Then he wandered over to Jaster. He was small, so small and so had to look up. “She said I should become a farmer….” and that was NOT a whine. 

Jaster harumphed and picked him up; “You sound like that’d be the worst thing to ever happen to you.” Jaster said. 

“Because it did happen to me.” Obi-Wan muttered. “And then I was kidnapped by slavers and had a bomb collar on, and Master Jinn was a complete idiot and I had to save his ass instead of the other way around and…” 

“Wait, roll that back…” 

“To where?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“I picked you up at the spaceport on Coruscant, what is with all that…?”

Obi-Wan smacked his forehead. “Damn.” 

“What?” 

“Alright, I’ll tell you. I think I am from an alternate timeline where I became a Jedi Master; I didn’t want to relive the events of being enslaved by a brother Padawan so I...called out to you.” Obi-Wan explained. 

“What?” Jaster blinked. Not able to comprehend what he had been told. 

“I know it’s a lot, I’ll give you some time to think about it..” Obi-Wan said as he patted Jaster’s cheek. “And,” he added. “Don’t do anything for that Governor of Concordia. He’s a dick and he’s gonna kill all the True Mandalorians, and then Satine and her faction will gain power and...it’s a mess.” Obi-Wan sighed. 

He then struggled out of Jaster’s hold. “I’m hungry.” he said as he made his way to the kitchen. Jaster could only say one thing to all of that. 

“Hello….” 

“NO!” 

“Hungry…” 

“NO BUIR!” 

“I’m Buir!”

“Damn it!”

“Language.” 

  
  



End file.
